What to do
by epicpurplemonster
Summary: The story takes place after the season 13 Finale. Drew and Clare are hit with something unexpected, Alli and Dallas want t start there life together
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry its short but it is just the start! The story is based after Season 13 finale.**

"Everything is fine for you and your baby"

Clare stopped and said "Excuse me?"

"Everything is ok for you and your baby. Is there something wrong Miss. Edwards?" The woman from the clinic replied

"I think you've been mistaken I am not pregnant." Clare said in a confused voice whilst Alli peered wrong after hearing that .

"On your blood work it says you are. If there's a problem you can come in and see me."

"No I can see a doctor here, Thank you."

"Ok have a nice day Miss. Edwards."

Clare hung up her phone and didn't say a word.

"Clare did I hear what I think I heard?" Alli asked

Clare turned around and stared at Alli

"I think so." Clare finally managed to say.

"What are you going to do? You need to talk to...wait who is the father? Alli said finally realizing the complications.

Clare looked up at Alli realizing that the one person she didn't want in her life was going to be the biggest part of her life. "Drew." Clare said in a weak voice.

"Clare, really?"

Clare looked over her shoulder to find Drew being cosy with Becky. "This is bad" Clare said.


	2. Stress!

Clare lied there staring at her bedroom ceiling. She had got no sleep that night but she didn't expect herself to. Yesterday she found out she was pregnant with none other than Drew Torres baby. She had decided not to tell him yesterday because she didn't know what to say and now that she's had a whole night to think about she still had no idea what to say. Clare new she had to tell him, but was she ready to do so? She got up and got ready for school which was another thing she was dreading having to see everyone and listen to the questions about Columbia and New York and...Eli. She hadn't even thought about Eli. What was she going to tell him: Hey I'm pregnant with Drew's baby.

As Clare approached the steps of Degrassi Community School she caught a glimpse of Drew messing around with Dallas. She decided that Drew must know today. As Clare was about to walk through the doors Alli cough up with her.

"Hey Clare, are you planning on telling Drew today?" Alli said whilst walking through the doors with one arm linked with Clare's.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it at lunch ok?" Clare replied

"Ok" Alli replied as she walked away towards Science class thinking about Clare.

As Alli was about to walk into science class she bumped into Jenna. Jenna was in a giddy mode that day.

"Hey Alli" Jenna said

"Hey Jenna...um can I tell you something?"

"Sure speak away" Jenna replied

"And you promise you wont say a word?" Jenna nodded and signaled for her to continue, "Clare is pregnant!"

"What!" Jenna screeched as everyone turned to look at them

"She is about to tell drew so don't let anyone know you know, Ok?

"Sure" Jenna replied looking extremely confused

Clare had been in her own little world she hadn't even realized that Drew wasn't even there anymore...But Dallas was.

"Hey Dallas have you seen Drew?"

"Um Drew's Happy at the moment and he doesn't need you screwing it up so what ever Eli Crap you want to talk about isn't important." Dallas said with a mean tone in his voice.

"I'm not here to screw up his life Dallas, can you just tell me where he is?"

"No can do" And with that he left for class


	3. People Know

Clare stumbled into her English class where multiple people asked her about her trip to new York She just smiled and said fine. She didn't concentrate on the class like she usually did. She just stared at the teacher and pretended to listen.

As soon as that class was finished she went to her next few classes and practically ran out of the door for lunch to look for Alli and Jenna. When she found them Clare asked "Have you told Jenna?"

"Yep." Alli replied

"What are you going to do Clare?" Jenna asked

"First find Drew, Do you have any idea were he is?"

"Why don't you ask Dallas?" Jenna said"

"I already tried and he wont tell me."

"Why don't you try to relax, He'll turn up at some point" Alli said

The left to sit on a bench and eat lunch whilst talking about Clare's option

Dallas approached Drew and Becky in the cafeteria sitting down at the table and staring at drew

"Dude why are you staring at me?" Drew asked Dallas

"Trying to figure out what Clare wanted to talk to you about" Dallas replied whilst still staring

"Clare wanted to talk to me?" Drew said whist signaling for Dallas to go one.

"Yeah, but its properly about her Eli, I wouldn't worry about it."

"You should talk to her drew." Becky said

"No I'm happy with you, and Clare likes to ruin to many things" Drew replied

"Yeah but what if it serious?" Becky said

"Fine, I'll talk to her at some point." Drew said as the bell rang

They left for class Where Dallas ran into Alli.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later." Dallas said to Drew and Becky.

"Hey!" Dallas said to Alli

"Hey...um...how was your day?" Alli said to Dallas as they walked into the classroom

"Good, Do you know why Clare wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah but I think Drew should know before you do" Alli Replied

"Alli, Tell me"

"Fine but you cant tell Drew until Clare has."

"Ok..." Dallas said with a confused look on his face

"Clare is...well...She's Pregnant."

"WHAT! Did I hear you right?"

"Yep and don't tell anyone!"

**Hey let me know what you think of it and any improvements needed. Let me know what else you want in the story.**


	4. Telling Drew

Dallas and Alli left Class. They had one week left of school then they were of to university They left the school were they bumped into Clare and Dallas apologized saying Drew would be at home today and that she should talk to him.

Alli and Dallas sat down outside the School

"So what's Clare going to do?"

"I don't know, that's why she needs to talk to drew, But enough about them, Have you heard from the sports university you want to go to?" Alli asked Dallas

"Not yet, But I have a good chance then we can both go to Massachusetts" Dallas Replied

"Yeah, I hope Clare figures out what's going to happen with Columbia" Alli said

"What happened to not to not talking about them?"

"They're all I can think about"

"Yeah me too"

**(Drew's House)**

Clare knocked on the Torres door. Drew answered the door.

"Um...Hey Clare" Drew said in an anxious voice.

"Hey, Do you think I can talk to you?" Clare asked hoping the answer would be yes

"Sure, Come in"

"Clare walked in and took her place on the couch.

"What's up?"

"You know that time we...You know"

"Um yeah?"

"Well whilst in New your I banged my head into a pole" Clare said realizing how stupid it sounded

"What does this have to do with me?" Drew asked

"They had to do blood work, and...well...I'm Pregnant."

"huh...Excuse me?" Drew said "Your kidding, Right?"

"Nope, What are we going to do?" Clare asked

"What do you want to do?" Drew asked "Your not going to have an abortion, Are you?"

"No, I could never do that. Clare replied

**Hope your enjoying the story :) Let me know what else you want to see in the story.**


End file.
